The present invention relates to a network device which is connectable to a network, and a method for controlling the network device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-145490A discloses a network device which uses a layout based on preset format setting information when outputting internal information, such as various settings, by way of a communication device such as a facsimile. This device enables alteration of the layout used for outputting the internal information by changing the format setting information.
However, the above-described communication device enables relatively easy alteration of the layout used at the time of output of internal information, but does not cope with customization of specifics of other processing. A conceivable technique for realizing customization of specifics of processing is a technique for setting parameters used for controlling specifics of processing by way of an exclusive screen. In this case, there is a tendency for limiting specifics of processing which can be customized, because of limitations imposed on the screen layout.